Tales of Ylisstol Academy
by FangRide15
Summary: Join our friends from FE: Awakening as they try to survive the life of college students, where mischief, drama, and homework lurk around every corner. College AU. Rated M for adult language and brief sexual situations. I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters.


**Hello everyone. Welcome to the first chapter of Ylisstol Academy. This is actually my first Fire Emblem story, despite it being one of my favorite games. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

Robin took a breath and grabbed his suitcase as he stepped off the bus and onto the grounds of Ylisstol Academy, a college well known for being extremely hard to get accepted to. His dark brown eyes looked amongst his surroundings. Students littered the area, some were sitting and talking to others on and around the various sceneries while other students were running into buildings, mostly likely headed to the class they were late for.

As he looked around, Robin felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned and saw his best friend's face. Chrom was looking at the college with a big smile on his face, his blue-gray eyes filled to the brim with excitement.

"Still can't believe we're here, man." he said, slinging a large backpack over his shoulder.

Robin chuckled. "Yeah." he agreed. "The best damn college in Ylisstol and a couple of knuckleheads like us managed to get accepted."

"Hey, we worked our asses off for those scholarships." Chrom said, that smile still plastered on his face. "We defenantly deserve this."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Well, we might as well find the registration office so we can find out where our dorm is."

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked as the two started walking forward. "Cause I'd rather sleep outside than in a nice, cozy dorm room."

Robin rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his friend, earning a light chuckle from the blue haired boy. "Yeah right, smartass." he said. "Let's just find the office."

* * *

It took the boys longer than expected, but they eventually found the main office building. Unfortunately, with the start of a new year, the hallways were absolutely packed with students trying to get what they needed and get out. Robin and Chrom made their way through the sea of people, not exactly sure of where they were going.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted over to him, trying to politely maneuver his way towards his friend. "You see the office yet?"

"I can't see anything over this damn crowd!" Chrom called back, stretching his neck to try and look over the passing students. "This is bullshit!"

"Preaching to the choir, brother." Robin looked over the crowd, occasionally jumping a bit to get a better view, until he caught the sign to the registration office out of the corner of his eye. "Chrom, left side! Dead ahead!" he called out, pointing to where he saw the sign.

Chrom looked over to where Robin was pointing and gave him a nod, both boys headed to the door. As they opened it, they found that the office was a lot less crowded than the hallway outside, with only a few students talking to the staff. One of the staff members, a woman with dark red hair pulled into a ponytail, saw them enter and waved then over to her.

"I can help you boys out over here." she said. Robin and Chrom looked over to her and stepped over to her desk. "Names, please?" she asked, fingers hovering over her keyboard, ready to type their names down.

"I'm Chrom Davidson." Chrom pointed at him, and then Robin. "And he's Robin Osborne."

The woman typed the names into the computer and paused for a moment, looking at her computer screen. After a few seconds, she looked back up at the boys and gave them another smile.

"Welcome to Ylisstol Academy, you two." she said. "I'm Ms. Smith, but you can call me Anna. Let me print out your schedules and get your dorm keys and you'll be all set to go."

"Great. Thanks." Chrom said as Anna walked away from her desk and headed towards the printer on the other side of the room. Chrom drummed his fingers against the desk as Robin looked down at his feet.

"Yo, Robin." Chrom said. The platinum haired boy looked back up at his friend with a slight, "hmm?"

"Just FYI, I call the bigger bed." Chrom smiled as Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes at his statement.

After a few minutes of waiting, Anna came back with a manila envelop and set it on her desk in front of the boys. "Your schedules and keys are in the envelop, as well as your campus IDs." she said, sitting back down at her desk.

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "What do we need the IDs for?" he asked.

"Just so campus security can make sure you're a student attending here." Anna replied. "Just make sure you don't forget them if you decide to wander outside after hours. Campus security aren't in the best of moods late at night."

"Duly noted." Chrom said, reaching for the envelop. Robin grabbed it before his hands touched the paper.

"I'll carry this." he said. "You're constantly losing shit and I don't feel like being locked out of our dorm on the first day."

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Come on." he said. "It happened once and that wasn't my fault."

"It WAS your fault." Robin corrected. "We ended up failing that project because you lost the lab report."

Chrom glared at his friend and Anna giggled into her hand. "Well," she said. "I hope you two can find your dorm alright." She flashed the boys a cheerful smile.

"Welcome to Ylisstol Academy!"

* * *

It took the boys a while for them to find their dorm room, blundering from building to building in search of their room number, 231. After multiple unsuccessful attempts, someone finally directed them to the northeast dorm rooms on the campus. It wad only minutes later that the boys were walking down a slightly crowded hallway towards their room.

"You think it's down here, Robin?" Chrom asked, his backpack swinging freely from his left hand.

"The numbers are adding up." Robin replied, checking the numbers on the wall next to the doors off each room. "It should be somewhere...around...aha!" Robin pointed at a specific door and headed right for it.

"Room 231." he said, fishing one of the keys out of the envelop. "I told you that guy was telling the truth."

Chrom rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah." he said. "Remember, I get the bigger bed."

"I know." Robin unlocked the door to their room and the two walked in. The room was about as big as they'd expect it to be, with two beds a good distance apart from each other, one desk, and a couple of bookshelves littered around the room. Much to Chrom's dismay, the beds had the same twin sized mattresses, so he chose the bed on the right side of the room.

Robin sat down on his bed, laying his suitcase next to him. "So," he said with a sigh. "this is it, huh?"

"I guess." Chrom said, laying down on his bed. "Kinda overwhelming, if you think about it."

Robin laughed and cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "Chrom Davidson, star quarterback of his high school football team, overwhelmed?"

Chrom chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. What about you, Mr. Philosophy Major? What do you think of all this?"

Robin sat back and thought for a moment. "I think that even though we have new surroundings, we also have new opportunities to further ourselves in our desired careers." he said.

Chrom looked over at his friend with a smirk. "How is it that you're able to make that sound like an awe inspiring quote from someone important?"

Robin just chuckled.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story. If you did, please follow and favorite. Also, give a review if you have ideas for the story or just want to state an opinion. Any kind of feedback is appreciated. I'll see you guys on the flip side. Peace!**


End file.
